Wedded Bliss
by HourKeeper
Summary: Title, self explanatory. Our lovely couple reflects back to their wedding day, and their thoughts continue on to the night. KxK fluff. Note: No lemon or lime.


Disclaimer: I do not own KK or KKC, for they are characters from the great Koge-Donbo. Anyways, please enjoy the story!

**  
Oooo-Night in the Kujyou Household-oooO  
**

It was a peaceful and cool night. The stars were twinkling; the trees swaying to the wind's song; and the occasional sounds of crickets singing their melody joined the chorus. A young woman stood on the edge of the house's balcony, her arms propped up against her chin. She looked deep in thought. The breeze ruffled her hair, it whirl pooled around her face. Newly named Kujyou-san wore a faint smile on her face, as she recalled the memories that happened earlier that day.

**  
Oooo-That Morning (Her POV)-oooO  
**

_  
It was finally the day I've been anticipating of. When I came down to breakfast, Himeka-chan informed me than Kazune-kun had already left. Heh, he's too embarrassed to see me, what a dork, I thought. Still, the thought of seeing Kazune-kun waiting for me at the altar and citing our vows sent tingles down my back._

_After breakfast, it was total chaos. I was bulldozed to the dressing room, and had been forced to sit there for what it seemed like an eternity, while my best friends Kujyou Himeka-chan and Yi Miyon-chan frantically applied layers and layers of makeup._

_They also tried a billion different hairstyles for me, it seemed endless. I could feel my hair being pulled and yanked as one hairstyle after another got the rejection letter. After a while, the yanking and pulling ceased, and I knew that they were almost done._

_I managed to peek through my left eye. My vision was blurry, thanks to the blinding lights installed. Then my eye went black. "Not yet, Karin-chan!" I heard Himeka-chan giggle as she muffled my green orbs. I groaned. When will they finish?! All of a sudden, I felt my clothes being ripped off my body._

_" EEEK! What are you guys doing?!" I cried as I blindingly tried to cover myself. "Relax Karin-chan," Miyon-chan's replied, and I felt soft fabric slipping on. "We're just trying to let you wear you gown without getting your hair messed up," Miyon-chan continued as I heard the sound of a zipper going up. I ran my hands around my stomach and arms, and recognized the touch of my wedding dress. Then, a hard thing crushed into my scalp and I cried out. "Itai! What is that on my-!"_

_My words were cut short. I squinted as the lights engulfed me. I blinked, and my vision came into focus. The girl staring back at me in the mirror was beautiful. Her skin was creamy white; her lips pink; her eyes a striking bright green; and her hair glittering in the light as it was twisted and curled into an elegant hairdo, with a pure white wonderland wrapped around._

_"That's…… me?" I whispered in a hush. The girl in the mirror copied my mouth movements. I gently reached a hand to my head, realizing that Himeka-chan had pinned the veil. My two best friends held their breaths as I continued to stare drunkenly into the mirror. I slowly turned back to them, and without caring, strangled them in a group hug._

_"Y-You guys are the best, arigato!" I bawled, as tears started brimming around my eyes. My friends laughed. "Karin-chan, don't cry, or you'll ruin your mascara!" Miyon-chan grinned, as she dabbed her handkerchief, soaking up my tears. Himeka-chan sported an identical smile, and quickly reapplied my ruined makeup. "C'mon Karin-chan, we don't want Kazune-chan waiting alone at the church all day!"_

**  
Oooo-End Her POV-oooO  
**

Kujyou Karin, age 20, freshly married to Kujyou Kazune, sighed happily. She absentmindedly twirled the object on her finger. A ring sat there, gleaming in the night. It was a simple ring, with a silver band and the most perfect diamond nestled in the middle. Karin admired it from afar, and then held it closely to her chest. _Tomorrow, I start a new life with Kazune-kun, one filled with happiness, excitement, laughter and-_

"Karin?" A voice cut off her thoughts. She heard footsteps, and turned around to greet her husband. Kujyou Kazune drank in the sight of his wife and smiled. Even in the evening sky, she looked like a goddess. Her nightgown resembled the dress she wore for her wedding. However, it was simpler and less poofy. Ocean blue eyes became misty after watching the white linen moved around.

**  
Oooo-At the church (His POV)-oooO  
**

_  
I nervously fumbled around with my tie. Damn, this thing gets tighter and tighter every time you pull on it. I sighed. Leaving the house early wasn't the best idea, but Himeka shooed me out right after I gulped my breakfast. Hm...she probably didn't want me to see Karin dressed up. I suddenly had an image of her, all dolled up in a white dress. I blushed. Heh, I can't wait to see her._

_I met Nishikiori on the way to church. He annoyed me to hell asking questions and teasing me about Karin accidentally refusing my vow of marriage. Argh, that's just stupid. I mean, who else does she have to marry? Kuga, Nishikiori, Kurasuma.. okay, never mind. I think she'd rather be stuck with me than anyone else. –blush-_

_My eyes scanned around the chapel once I pushed the doors open. I flashbacked into the times, where Karin and I came here for Christmas, and during the final battle. I guess this church is quite special to me and her._

_The guests were entering and taking their seats. That was my cue to go and change. I quickly darted into the men's dressing room and pulled on my suit. I was sweating, probably due to nervousness. Nishikiori poked his head inside and whistled. "Wow, Hanazono-san is going to blush at the sight of you!" He grinned and exited. I grew red._

_Then Sakurai and Kuga both peeked inside. "Oi, Kujyou! You have one minute before the ceremony starts!" Kuga hissed. Sakurai nodded. "Hurry, before Hanazono-san gets there first!"_

_"Hai, hai, I got it," I muttered. I straightened my back, combed my hair and walked out the door with my friends behind me. Climbing up the stairs to my designated spot on the altar, I anxiously waited for my bride to appear._

_The audience quieted down and the traditional wedding march song began. I felt a tap on my shoulder. My best man smiled at me. "Calm down, Kazune-kun," Nishikiori whispered. I heard Kuga snicker at his comment. I glared at him, but my glare tumbled upside down as I saw a flurry of white._

T_he bridesmaids came first, with Himeka and Yi throwing flower pedals, followed by Karin. I gawked at her. She was beautiful. A veil covered her face, but I could still make out her green eyes and a smile. Her wedding dress hugged her in all the right places, and poofed down to cover her feet. She was holding a bouquet of white lilies. Altogether, my bride walking towards me._

_Karin reached the end of the walkway. She lifted her leg to climb up the first step….and **TRIPPED. ON. HER. WEDDING. DRESS.** She fell flat on her face. The guests gasped. Some began to laugh._

_"Mou..this thing is too long," She groaned, as she made a futile attempt to get up. I sighed, and then offered my hand. She looked up at me, and I blushed. The part of the veil that covered her face fell off, and I stared. I've never seen a more pretty face than hers. Himeka and Yi must have worked wonders._

_Realizing the situation we were currently in, I rapidly coughed and helped her up. "I can't believe you actually fell, you're such a klutz." I said, and began to chuckle. She glared at me, but her eyes softened, and we both smiled._

_The priest began his speech. At the end, when it was time to say our vows, I glanced at Karin. She had tears in her eyes. The priest looked at me. I gave my fated answer. Next was Karin. By that time, her tears were moving freely, and she was sniffing, but nevertheless, she repeated my words. We turned to face each other._

_"Stop crying, you dummy, or else I'll think you don't want to be with me," I grinned as I pulled out a tissue and dried her tears. She gave a watery glare. "Who're you calling dummy, you dum-"_

_Her words were drowned as my lips met hers, gentle and soft. I felt Karin smile against my lips, and pulled her close to me. We parted for air as the crowd cheered and our friends popped confetti. _

_"Aishiteru." I murmured in her ear. The ceremony concluded, and Karin and I officially became a married couple._

**  
Oooo-End His POV-oooO  
**

"Kazune-kun?" Karin asked. Kazune snapped back to reality. He looked at his wife, who had a worried face. Kazune approached her, and gazed beyond the balcony.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what happened today." He replied without looking at her. Karin smiled. "I was thinking about that, too." She said. She tilted her head so it lay on Kazune's shoulder. "Today was the most memorable day ever," Karin mumbled.

"I guess your awesome trip was pretty memorable, too." Kazune smirked. Karin's grin turned into a pout. "Mou! Stop teasing me about that, I already got laughed by Micchi, Jin-kun, Himeka-chan and Miyon-chan!" She huffed.

Kazune's smirk widened. He playfully ruffled her hair. "Gomen, but it's quite sad for a groom to see his bride trip on the way, especially on the stairs." Karin blushed tomato red. "Then I guess I'm one of a kind," She mumbled, and started to play with her hair.

Kazune embraced her from behind. Strands of his white-blond hair tickled Karin's cheeks. Karin sighed peacefully as she relaxed against Kazune's chest. He took her hand is his and gently thumbed her ring.

"Now we're together forever," Breathed Kazune as he looked down at his wife. Karin flushed pink, but she twisted her head up to smile at Kazune. "Hai." She replied, before Kazune's head dipped down to seal her lips with his.

At once, her bones felt limp, and her legs turned jelly-like. She was weak under his touch. His lips mingled with hers for a while, then descended down Karin's neck.

"A-ah..No! W-wait..K-Kazune-ku-" Her pleas were drowned as Kazune sent butterfly kisses down her throat and shoulders, and settling back on her swollen lips. She squeaked as he deepened the kiss. His mouth dominated as it teased and assaulted hers in unexpected times. Kazune pulled back just so their foreheads touched. He grinned at her flushed face, the damage he did on her lips, and the mark he placed on her neck to claim Karin as his.

"What's up? Cat got your tongue?" He snickered. Karin was speechless, as she gasped for air. "Y-You-_PANT_-K-Kazune-_PANT_-kun-I-I-_PANT_" She stopped herself to take a couple of breathes. At last Karin calmed down.

"I-I think we s-should g-go to sleep n-now," She stammered, and dragged an amused Kazune back into the house. Karin took a step towards her bedroom door, but Kazune grabbed her wrist.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked. She blushed. "B-back to my b-bedroom." Kazune chuckled and opened the door to her room. It was vacant. All her things were gone.

"Where's all my stuff?" Karin inquired. Kazune laughed and tugged her out of the room and down the corridor were his master bedroom was. "Kazune-kun?" He answered her question by opening his door to reveal a king-sized bed, a desk, Karin's dresser, a couple of bookshelves, and other furniture. It looked all new.

"Ano..Kazune-kun, why is my stuff in your room?" She asked innocently. He smiled. "Not _my_ room, OUR room." He said. At once Karin began to panic.

"EH?! This room is going to be our room! What, when did you decide this?!" She stared at him. "Today, I had the workers move the furniture before the wedding." Kazune said matter-of-factly.

"B-but, that means t-that we have to-to-sleep together," Karin spluttered, a blush growing on her cheeks. Kazune was sporting an equally red face. "W-well, now since that we're m-married, I-I guess.." The couple stared at the ground. Both were too embarrassed to say anything.

"...."

"...."

"B-but I think t-that I'll like this," Karin's sentence made Kazune look up at her. She still had a faint blush, but her face also wore a smile. "S-since we're married, and I'm happy, h-having you by my side makes me feel safe!" Her words brought a big smile to his face.

Due to his happiness, Kazune picked his wife up bridle-style and threw both of them onto their bed. He hugged Karin tightly to his chest. "You give me strength and courage Karin," Kazune said, relinquishing his hold on her and gazing into her green eyes. "Because of you, I can live, and now I can be with you for the rest of our lives together."

Tears of joy began to form in her eyes. Kazune leaned in to kiss away her tears, trailing down her cheeks to her once-again plump lips. Pretty soon, they were in their own little world of passion and love.

Her naked skin was like silk as he caressed her face and body. She was helpless under his touch as she whimpered and gasped. He was gentle with her. They expressed their love story through panted words and movements, with a few stolen kisses for pause signs. When they finally fell asleep, the couple's hands were intertwined and with faint smiles on both their faces, they dreamt of no one else, but each other.

"**Aishiteru." **

**THE END  
**

A/N: Wow, after 6 pages of hard work, I'm finally done. There might be some spelling or/and grammar mistakes, please overlook them. I wrote this fic in one day, and rather quickly, too. Hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction, and do look forward to the sequel of this story. Bye for now!

-HourKeeper

PS. Thanks to Tsubasachama Karin for pointing out that I spelled Kujyou wrong. Heh, I guess I can't trust that idiot friend of mine for surnames. -grins-


End file.
